Gaia (FFIX)
250px|rightGaia ist der blaue Planet, auf dem die Handlung Final Fantasy IX hauptsächlich stattfindet. Gaia hat viele unterschiedliche Lebensformen und -räume geschaffen. Es existiert von der Eislandschaft bis zur Wüste alles, was einen bewohnbaren Planeten ausmacht. Vorgeschichte Die wohl mächtigsten Lebewesen waren die Esper, die mythische Bestien beschwören konnten und damit einen einzigartigen, übermächtigen Schutz für den Planeten darstellten. Auch Garlant erkannte dies. Und so musste er sich der Esper entledigen. Gaia hat viele Kriege erlebt, nämlich den zwischen Alexandria und Lindblum, die lindblumschen Kriege oder Cleyras Unabhängigkeit von Burmecia. Der blaue Planet wurde von Garlant auserkoren, als Ersatz für den roten Planeten Terra zu fungieren. Er hat die Aufgabe erhalten das untergegangene Volk von Terra auf Gaia zu neuem Leben zu erwecken. Dazu bedient er sich der Genome, von denen Kuja, Zidane und Mikoto als Todesengel gedacht sind, um den Planeten Gaia zu schwächen und so eine Verschmelzung mit Terra möglich zu machen. Die restlichen Genome gedenkt er als Gefäße zu benutzen, um den schlafenden Seelen der Terraner einen Körper zu geben. Den Transfer der Seelen von Terra nach Gaia wurde dabei dem Baum Iifars zugeteilt, der mit seinen Wurzeln tief in den Planeten eindringt und so Stück für Stück den Austausch vornimmt. Haupthandlung Mehr als Dreiviertel der Haupthandlung von Final Fantasy IX spielen sich auf Gaia ab. Dabei ist es zunächst nur möglich den Kontinent des Nebels zu erkunden. Andere Kontinente werden erst später bekannt und können anfangs noch nicht entdeckt werden, was sich jedoch später durch diverse Transportmittel ändert. Auf dem Äußeren Kontinent erfährt der Spieler später, woher der giftige Nebel des Kontinents des Nebels stammt. Während des Austausches der Seelen über die Wurzeln des Baumes Iifar entsteht der Nebel als Nebenprodukt und wird durch die Wurzeln ausgeschieden. Da der Kontinent des Nebels besonders von den Wurzeln betroffen ist, sammelt sich der Nebel dort stärker als andernorts. Durch das Eingreifen von Zidane, Lili, Vivi und Eiko kann der Seelenfänger, der den Baum Iifars bewacht, besiegt und der Fusionsprozess dadurch verlangsamt, aber nicht komplett gestoppt werden. Später nach der Zerstörung Terras durch Kuja, plant dieser auch Gaia zu vernichten, um so nicht als einziger zu sterben, sondern jegliches Leben mit sich in den Tod zu nehmen. Dazu öffnet er den Ort der Erinnerung am Baum Iifar, der durch die Erinnerungen des Planeten zu dessen Kern in die Kristallwelt führt. Durch die Zerstörung des Kristalls würde das Leben des Planeten und aller seiner Bewohner vergehen. Dies können Zidane und seine Freunde verhindern, indem sie Trance-Kuja und den finalen Bossgegner Ewiges Dunkel bekämpfen. Aufbau Innerer Aufbau Der Kern eines Planeten ist ein Kristall, welcher ebenso die Grundlage für jegliche Existenz auf selbigem ist und speichert zudem die Erinnerungen des Planeten. Ohne dieses Kristall verliert der Planet seine Kraft zu leben und stirbt. Mit dem Älterwerden von Planeten verlieren die Kristalle an Kraft und so ist es vorherbestimmt, dass jeder Planet einmal stirbt. Als Terras Kristall droht zu erlischen, versuchen die Terraner ihren Planeten mit Gaia zu verschmelzen. Dies schlägt fehl, da der blaue Planet erst geboren wurde und sein Kristall noch so stark ist, um die Fusion zu verhindern. Oberfläche Gaias Landmassen teilen sich in insgesamt vier Kontinente auf. Die am meisten bewohnten Kontinente sind der Kontinent des Nebels und der Äußere Kontinent. Während der Vergessene Kontinent und der Verschlossene Kontinent noch weitgehend unentdeckt sind, sind erstere fast vollständig erschlossen. Ein Großteil der Oberfläche des Planeten stellt das Meer dar. Die Protagonisten erhalten von Großherzog Cid die Weltkarte, als sie den Kontinent des Nebels durch die Fossilienmine verlassen und so den Äußeren Kontinent betreten. Diese beiden Kontinente sind die einzigen, die miteinander verbunden und ohne ein Schiff oder Luftschiff passierbar sind. Musik Auf der Weltkarte werden zwei verschiedene Musikstücke gespielt. Zum einen Crossing Those Hills, welches auf den ersten drei CDs zu hören ist und ein Arrangement von Melodies of Life darstellt und zum anderen das Stück Return of the Evil Mist, welches ab CD 4 erklingt. Galerie Etymologie Gaia ist eine griechische Göttin, die als personifizierte Erde angesehen wird. Daher taucht der Name des Öfteren in der Final Fantasy-Reihe auf. In diesem Teil der Serie stellt Gaia außerdem das Äquivalent zu Terra dar, welches auf Latein ebenfalls Erde bedeutet. en:Gaia (Final Fantasy IX) it:Gaia (Final Fantasy IX) vi:Gaia (Final Fantasy IX) Kategorie:Orte (FFIX)